jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Słodka Hethera/Moje Pierwsz Opowiadanie
Informacje 1 Hethera i Czkawka to rodzeństwo 2 Czkawka jest najstarszy ma 18 lat reszta 17 Bochaterowie mają Psy 3 wygląd Race to the Edge(Czasy Wspołcesne). Sącysmark Narazie jest Chłopakiem Astrid narazieXD 4 Są duetem i grają kocerty na gitarach 5 Rodzice Czkawki są 6 Hiccstrid bedzie 7 Przepraszam za błedy nie które litery mi nie piszą Zapraszam do czytania Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Czkawki Hej mam na imie Czkawka tak wiem głupie imie , mam 18 lat i mam siostre Hethere ,gramy w duecie właśnie gramy koncert w Nocnafuria City , i gramy tutaj ostatni koncert ponieważ przeprowadzamy sie do Berk City ''. ''Nasz zespół nazywa sie Jestem Miłością, wiem nietypowa nazwa , mam Owczarka Niemeckiego ma na imie Szczerbatek. Gramy teraz, A ja Bede Twym Aniołem Śpij ,zamknij oczy śnij, '' śnij'' ' 'Śpij, Zamknij oczy śnij, '' śnij'' '' A Ja bede twym aniołem ,'' '' Twom radością ,smutkiem'' '' żalem.'' '' Bede gwiazdą na twym niebie,'' '' Bede zawsz obok ciebie x2'' '' Jak wytłumaczyć tobie mam'' '' Że jesteś wsztkim tym co mam.'' '' Tym co jest dobe i co złe, '' '' Uwierz tak bardzo...'' '' Śpij, zamknij oczy śnij'' '' śnij'' '' Śpij, zamknij oczy śnij'' '' śnij'' '' A ja bede twym aniołem,'' '' Twom radością , smutkiem'' '' żalem.'' '' Bede gwiazdom na twym niebie, '' '' Bede zawse obok ciebie x3'' '' Jak tobie wytłumaczyć mam'' '' Że jesteś wsztkim tym co mam'' '' Tym co jest dobre a co złe '' '' Uwierz tak bardzo... Kocham cie'' '' x2'' A ja bede twym aniołem, '' Twom radością, smutkiem '' '' żalem.'' '' Bede gwiazdom na twym niebie,'' '' Bede zawsze obok ciebie x2'' '' Perspektywa Hethery '' Cześć mam na imie Hethera mam 'zielone oczy' i czarne włosy , mam brata Czkawke mamy' takie same oczy' mamy zespół zwie sie: Jestem Miłością , po zakończonym koncercie zanim wyjedziemy do Berk City chcieliśmy pożegnać sie ze znajomymi ,kiedy totarliśmy wszcy tam byli(Jack,Merida,Elsa,Anna,Roszpunka,Kristof,).Zamówiliśmy sobie małe drinki i pozeżegnaliśmy sie pojechaliśmy autem mojego brata z nim bede jechała. Perspektywa Czkawki Jechaliśmy cały noc jestem wykończony zanieśliśmy pudła do naszych pokoi 'mój pokój' miał okno 'na wprost' drzwi ,z prawej strony okna są dwa biurka jedno na komputer a drugie do odrabienia lekcji po lewej' stronie 'okna jest łóżko 'a obok łóżka' szaf .Mam zielony sufit, własną łazienke, i ładny czerwony dywan. Perspektwa Hethery Weszłam do swojego pokoju z pudłami na wprost drzwi była szafa po prawej stronie jest łużko a po lewej dwa biórka , mam własną łazienke ,moje ''' ściany są czerwony zielony dywan i niebieski sufit. Nastepnego Dnia rano Perspektywa Czkawki '''Szkoła kto ją wymyślił! budzik mnie obudził, wziołem ubrania ,wziołem prysznic , umyłem zeby ','ubrałem czerwoną 'bluzke' i niebiskie spodnie .Zszedłem na śniadanie zjadłem 'pierwszy ' śniadanie ,odpaliłem swoją Porshe czekałem na Hethere , po kilkuch minutach . Perspektywa Naratora Rodzeństwo weszło do Budynku Szkoły i skierowali sie do gabinetu dyrektora, zapukali po odpowiedzi weśli do gabinetu dyrektor nazywał sie Albrecht Perfidny. Dyrektor : W czym moge pomóc Czkawka:Bo jeśteśmy nowi Dyrektor : Acha Chodzcie za mną Kiedy weśli do sali Dyrektor ich przectawił Dyrektor: Przectawiam Czkawke i Hethere Hadook usiądzcie na wolnych miejscach Perspektywa Czkawki po lekcji wraz Hetherą rozmawialiśmy o jutrzejszym koncercie aż ktoś do nas podszed były to dwie dziewczyny i trzec chłopaków. Grupka:Cześć Hethera/Czkawka:Cześć Dziewczyna: Mam na imie Astrid A to Astrid-Ładna blondynka błkitne oczy jak morze. Śledzik-Chodząca encyklopedia kujon blondyn Sącysmark -Miśniak chwali sie wszkim ma czarne włosy Mieczyk-Blondyn ma niebieskie oczy troche głupi ale fajny Szpadka-Mondrzejsza od Mieczyka blondynka błkitne oczy Czkawka:Jestem Czkawka a to moja Siostra Hethera Perspektywa Astrid Wyglądają na miłych ale kogś mi przypominają musze sprawdzić w telefonie patrze pierw na zdjecie a potem na te dwójke nie moge uwierzyć to duet Jestem Miłością, Astrid: Znam was! Spojrzeli sie na mnie dziwnie Czkawka/Hethera:Skąd niby Astrid Stąd! Perspektywa Hethery Kiedy pokazała nam zdjcie zobacyliśmy nas ostatni koncert który był w Nocnafuria City, pokiwaliśmy głowami na to ze im powiemy. Czkawka: No dobra to my. AStrid:Wiedziałam Nastpnego Dnia Wieczorem po koncercie Perspektywa Czkawki Jestem strasznie zmczony po koncercie przybiegła do nas nasza paczka ponieważ miałem ich odwieźć do domu a kiedy odwiozłem wsztkich jechałem do domu z prdkością światła, kiedy dojechaliśmy odrazu popedziłem do pokoju jak błyskawicza ległem na łużko nie wiem kiedy usnołem. Kolejny Rozdział Jutro Rozdział 2 Odkrycie uczuć Czkawki do ... Niedziela Perspektywa Czkawki Wsztko mnie boli , zesedłem na śniadanie a tam Rodzice a powini być w pracy , zapomniałem wspomnieć że mój tata jest bormiscem tego miasta i dlatego sie przeprowadziliśmy , a mama jest adwokatem. Czkawka:A wy nie w pracy ? Stoick:Wzieliśmy sobie wolne. Czkawka:Po co? Valka:Żeby spedzić czas w domu. Czkawka:Acha Niedługo pomnie zeszła siostra miała srasznie rostrzepane włosy jaby nie ceszała ich od zaledwie roku, podkrązone oczy . Czkawka:Uważaj Nie .zdążyłem ostrec bo Hethera już wpadła na ściane, wygląda jak zombie niż człowiek. Czkawka:Ja sie zbieram. Hethera:Do kąd-Spytała kiedy sie podniesła Czkawka:Jestem umówiony z Astrid Hethera: Aha Stoick:A ładna chociaż? Czkawka:Tato?!-Patrzyłem błagalnie na mame Valka:Leć po sie spóźnisz Bez zadnej gadki szmatki wybiegłem do samochodu i go odpaliłem pojechałem do parku oczywiście wziołem Szczerba,kiedy dojechaliśmy pierw troche pospacerowaliśmy i czekaliśmy kiedy Astrid sie pojawi , po kilku mintach pojawiła sie , a ja wypuściłem Sczerba , spacerowaliśmy , śmialiśmy , mówiła też ze ma problemy w związku ze Smarkiem, mówiła ze Wichura jest chora , kiedy sie zegnaliśmy dała mi buziaka w policzek , wdedy dziwnie sie poczułem ale teraz wiem ze sie w niej zakochałem. 'Rozdział 3 Zdrada?! Nastepnego Dnia Szkoła Perspektywa Astrid Nie wiem czemu wdedy poczałowałam go w policzek miałam po prostu taki odruch,postanowiłam zabrać mojego chłopaka na kregle , podeszłam do Sącysmarka. Astrid:Pójdziesz ze mną po szkole na kregle? Sącysmark:Tak jasne. Astrid:To przyjć do mnie po 15. Po szkole... Sącysmark sie spuźnia , po kilku minutach przyszed i poslismy na kregle, kiedy byliśmy na miejscu powiedział że idzie coś załatwić kiedy nie było go dość długo poszłam go szukac, kiedy go znalazłam obśćiskywał sie z jakąś babą. Astrid: CO TO MA BYĆ! TO JEST TO ZAŁATWIANIE SPRAW! Sącysmark:To nie jak myślisz. Astrid: A jak!? Szybko z tamtąd poszłam kiedy weszłam do domu , odrazu wziełam telefon i zadzwoniłam do Hethery żeby sie jej wyżlić . Perspektywa Hethery Kiedy byłam na spacerze z Spicrutom ,zadzwonił telefon od Astrid nie płakała ale była wściekła mówiła ze muszi ze mną natychmiast porozmawiać bo zaraz eksploduje. Perspektywa Naratora Dziewczyna jak najszypciej jak umiała biegła do domu, a nastepnie poszła do przyjaciółki z nią porozmawiać . Perspektywa Astrd Hethera przybiegła migiem chciałam żeby dała mi rade na temat tego co sie wyażło. Astrid:Weic chciałam żebyś przyszła bo prosze cie o rade Hethera: Jaką dokładnie? Astrid:Sącysmark mnie zdradził Hethera:Co za gnida Astrid:I nie wiem czy dać mu drugą szansze Hehera:Ty powinaś o ty zdecydować ale jakbym była na twoim miejscu to bym z nim zerwała, musze iść poćwiczyć z Czkawką wymyślił nową piosenke, cześć. Astrid:Dobra dzieki i cześć. Rozdział 4 Odwiedziny Perspektywa Czkawki Nastepnego Dnia Rano Wtorek Obudził mnie ten horelny budzik wziołem prysznic , umyłem zby i ubrałem sie,kiedy wyszłem na śniadanie Hethera była już na nogach , była zgaszona, usiadłem obok i zapytałem. Czkawka:Co jest ? Hethera:Nie nic Czkawka:Przestań przecieś widze Hethera: Potrzebuje twojej rady Czkwka: W jakim sensie Hethera: Znaczy nie ja tylko Astrid Czkawka: ok Hethera: To co byś zrobił jakbyś zobaczył ze twoja dziewczyna obściskuje z innym? Czkawka:Pierw chciałbym wyjaśnień a potem możliwe ze zerwałbym, chodź bo sie spóźnimy. Hethera: ok i dzieki Wśledliśmy do mojego auta i przy okazji zgarneliśmy naszą paczke opróć Sącysmarka i Astrid bo podomno są chorzy, kiedy dojechaliśmy i wyśiedliśmy podbiegła do mnie dziewczyna i mnie przytuliła. Czkawka:Znamy sie? Dziewczyna : Tak to ja Oliwaia twoja kuzynka Odrazu polepszył mi sie chumor i odzajmniłem przytulas nie widzieliśmy sie ze 3 lata. Czkawka: Miło cie widzieć Oliwia:Nawzajem . Po Szkole... Kiedy wychodziliśmy z budynku zapytałem Oliwie . Czkawka:Gdzie bedziesz mieszkać? Oliwia: Z wami Hethera Cudownie Kiedy dojechalismy do domu powygłupialiśmy sie i postanowiliśmy zrobić impreze nas i sprowadzić znajomych ponieważ rodzice wracają za 2 tygodnie. Kolejny Rozdział jutro koło''' 15''' Plany sie zmieniły Rozdział 5 Wczieczka! Miesiąc póżniej (Ponidziałek) Perspektywa Czkawki Za tydzień jest wyczieczka na Koniec Swiata (XD) na tydzeń , po kłutni Astrid i Smarka , przybliżyliśmy sie z Astrid do siebie prawie codzienie chodzimy do parku ze swoimi psami , i Astrid ostatnio dziwnie sie zachowuje , Smark już znalazł sobie dziewczyne. Tydzień Później przed wyjazdem 05:00 to mój budzik jedynie wyśfietla nic wiecej , szypko sie wygromoliłem z łóżka i posedłem do łazienki , wziołem zimny prysznic, umyłem zeby i ubrałem sie , kiedy wychodziłem z łazienki potknołem sie o coś a raczej o kogoś . Czkawka:Szczerbatek! akurat kiedy ie śpiesze? Kiedy wstałem z podłogi szybko szedłem po szchodach na dół, dałem psom (SZcerbatkowi,Spictrucie) karmy ,dosiadłem sie do stołu gdzie już jadła Hethera ,zaczołem jeść płatki, godzine później weszliśmy do mojego samochodu i dojechaliśmy szypko, kiedy usiadłem na miejscu dosiadła sie do mnie Astrid , uśmiechneła sie do mnie odzajmniłem uśmiech. Na miejscu Perspektywa Astrid Poszłam z dziewczynami do naszych pokoi rozpakowałyśmy sie i zesłyśmy na dół na zebranie co można robić a co nie , kiedy doszliśmy na miejsce, Czkawka tulił sie z jakąś dziewczyną a potem podeszła do niego Hethera a po chwili wróciła z wiadomością ze to jest... Hethera:To jest była dziewczyna Czkawki chce do niego wrócić cały czas sie do niego tuli. Astrid:Aha. Perspektywa Czkawki Kiedy byłem na dole przybiegła do mnie jakaś dziewczyna która odrazu mnie przytuliła , chłopaki dziwnie sie na mnie spojrzeli. Czkawka:Znamy sie? Dziewczyna : Tak to ja Mery Czkawka: To co chcesz? Mary:Wrócić do ciebie . Czkawka:Mary to było dawno Potem przybiegła do mnie ,Hethera pytała sie co to za dziewczyna? była trasznie wściekła jakby nie była moją siostrą tylko dziewczyną co mnie kocha,kiedy jej to wyjaśniłem dziwnie szypko se uspokojła.Kiedy ustakiśmy o której mamy wracać(22:00),wyszedłem jako pierwszy i poszedłem sie przejść do mojej kuzynki która miezka niedaleko.Mary miała rude włosy i troche ładna. Perspektywa Hethery O_O Czkawka wyszed pierwszy chyba do nazej kuzynki Zeby zapoznać ją znami ja poszłam z dziewczynamikupić małe pamiątki i sie troche zabawić, podeszła do mnie Astrid i sie zapytała. Astrid:Gdzie poszed Czkawka? Pedził jak pedziwiatr. Hethera:Do takiej jednej dziewczyny Astrid:Dziewczyny?! Hethera:No tak może niedługo ją poznasz. Perspektywa Astrid Byłam nieźle wkurzona ze Czkawka nic nie powiedział o tej dziewczynie jestem ciekawy czy jest ładna , jak wygląda i najważniejsze czy jeszt lepsza odemnie?. Rozdział 6 Dziewczyna czy Przyjaciółka?! Perspektywa Czkawki Właśnie byłem przed domem mojej kuzynki zapukałem otworzyła mi dziewczyna w moim wieku kiedy mnie zobaczyła odrazu mnie przytuliła , zaprosiła mnie do środka.Kuzynaka ma Czarne włosy i czarne oczy , jest bardzo ładna. Czkawka:To jak masz sie Xeno Xena:Nie najgorzej a po co przysedłeś?? Czkawka:Chciałem cie poprośić żebyś poznała moich nowych znajomych. Xena:No dobrze prowadź Kiedy tak szlśmy do hotelu cały czas śmialiśmy sie przypominaliśmy sobie dawne lata, kiedy ślimy do hotelu spotkaliśmy dziewczyny , Hethera przutuliła Xene, Astrid podeszła do mnie i uderzyła mnie w policzek nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Czkawka:Za co? Astrid:A to kto Czkawka: Włąśnie miałem wam ją przectawić.To jest Xena moja i Hethery kuzynka. Asrid:CO?! Czkawka:No to może powiesz za co te uderzenie w policzek. Perspektywa Astrid Kiedy powiedział ze to jego kuzynka zawstydziłam sie i było mi wstyd,zaruminiłam sie powinnam to jakoś odkrecić postanowiłam niedługo wyznać mu uczucia . Astrid: Przepraszam niedługo ci to wytłumacze. Czkawka:ok.No to idziemy przectawić cie reszcie paczki. Poszli do hotelu na twarzy Hethery pojawiło sie ździwienie pewnie dlaczego go uderzyłam i wyciągneła mnie na bok żeby porozmawiać. Hethera(Szeptem):Czemu go uderzyłaś Astrid: Bo...Bo... Ja sie zakochałam Hethera:W ... Czkawcze? Astrid: Tak Hethera: I to mu powiesz? Ja jedynie przytknełam i wróciłyśmy do dziewczyn , kiedy wróciłyśmy do hotelu nasza paczka już tam była oprócz Czkawki , wróciłam do mojego pokoju i zobaczyłam przed oknem że Czkawka wracz do hotelu dziwnie markotny. Perspektywa Czkawki Kiedy przectawiłem Xena poczce musiała iść do domu, a ja później poszedłem sie przejść miałem wrażenie że ktoś mnie śledzi , i nagle przed demną pojawiła sie Mary i uśmiechała sie głupkowato. Czkawka:Co chcesz? Mary:To!-I pocałowała mnie odepechnełem ją od siebie. Czkawka: słuchaj! już nic znami nie bedzie nie ma nas ! Szypko wróciłem do hotelu weszłem do pokoju i wyszłem na balkon widziałem gwiazdy były piekne , noc była przepiekna. Nastepnego dnia rano Byłem wstałem lewą nogą i cały czas chodziłem markotny , nawet Hethera bała sie do mnie podejść. Perspektywa Astrid Czkawka dzis do nikogo sie nie odzywa tylkochodzi markotny nikt do niego nie podszedł , pozłam z Hetherą na zakup żeby kopic ładną sukienke na spiecjalną okazje. Astrid:Co sie stało Czkawce. Hethera:Nie wiem ale możliwe że Mary go zdenerwowała. Na ty rozmowa sie zakończyła postanowiłam ze wezme ładną niebieską sukienke. Nastepnego Dnia Perspektywa Czkawki Dzisiaj mam lepszy chumor postanowiłem że zaprosze Astrid na mały spacer i że wyznam jej swoje uczucucia przynajmnie spróbuje żebrąć sie na odwage, zeszłem na dół nikogo nie było wiec poszedłem w moje ulobione miejsce , było tam bardzo pieknie ale nie spodziewałem sie że... głos:ładnie tu-odwróciłem sie a tam stała Astrid , miała na sobie niebieską sukienke Czkawka:Tak ładnie-akurat był zachód słońca. Astrid:Kiedy znalazłeś to miejsce Czkawka:Dawno temu i Astrid musze ci coś powiedzieć Astrid : Słucham ? Czkawka:Bo Astrid ja... Kolejny Rozdział jutro raczej bedzie bardzo wceśnie ale nie wiem Perspektywa Naratora Astrid Przybliżyła sie do Czkawki, a Czkawka do niej stykali sie czołami , i nie mogli sie opamientać pocałowali sie bardzo namietnie, kiedy sie od siebie oderwali... Czkawka:Kocham cie Astrid:Ja ciebie też I znów zatoneli w namietnym pocałunku. Wróćili do hotelu trzymając sie za rece .I tak minoł tydzień na wyczieczce. Rozdział 7 Niespodzianka. Sobota Perspektywa Czkawki Wstałem o 06:00 troche dziwne jak na mnie , szedłem na śniadanie , dałem psą karmy.Wybyłem z domu ze Szcebatkiem na poranny spacer, po godzinie wrócisiśmy.Hethera już była na nogach . Czkawka: A ty nie śpisz Hethera:Chyba nie jak widać Kiedy spojrzałem na kalendarz zobaczyłem ze jutro są Mikołajki , szypko sie ubrałem i poszedłem do sklepu kupić coś Astrid, stała tam sprzedawczyni. Sprzedawczyni:Dzień Dobry , w czym moge pomóc? Czkawka:Chciał bym zobaczyć naszyjniki Sprzedawczyni:Dobrze Przyniosł opokowanie z naszyjnikami , jeden był piekny miał niebieskie serce jak oczy Astrid. Czkawka:Poprosze ten-wskazałem na naszyjnik. Sprzedawczyni:Ale napewno mam jeszcze inne... Czkawka:Wybrałem już , i czy mogłam by pani wygralować tu napis... Sprzedawczyni:Pod jednym warunkiem, ze dasz mi swój autograf dla mojej córki. Czkawka:Nie można bez tego ? Sprzedawczyni : Nie Zgodziłem sie nie miałem wyjścia, szypko zapokowała naszyjnik w małe pudełko i dała mi je , przyżekłem sobie że nigdy tam nie wróce. Nastepnego Dnia Mikołajki:) Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem sie po 8 i szypko wziołem prysznic,umyłem żeby i ubrałem sie w czerwoną bluske i czarne spodnie, szedłem na śniadanie , po godzinie zadzwoniłem do Astrid czy sie ze mną nie spotka zgodziła sie.Wyjechałem do Astrid, szypko dojechaliśmy i wyśiadliśmy. Czkawka:Prosze do dla ciebie-podałem jej pudełko Perspektywa Astrid Dał mi pudełko , otworzyłam je a tam naszyjnik z niebieskim serce ja moje oczy , rzucziłam mu sie naszyje. Czkawka:To nie koniec, Zobacz co jest napisane. Spojrzałam a tam jest napisane Jesteś mom miłością.Popłakałam sie ze szcześcia , i pocałowała. Czkawka:Chodź odwioze cie do domu. Rozdiał 8 Szceśliwe... Perspektywa Astrid Mama As:Astrid nie wierć sie Astrid : Przepraszam denerwuje sie MamaAS: Spokonie Astrid bedzie dobrze. W kościele Możesz pocałować panne młodą , i zostałam obdarowana pocałunkiem , tak wyszłam za Czkawkw(Bochaterowie 30, 29lat) Koniec opowiadania :( Ale dzisiaj pojawi sie nowe opko:D ; '' '' '' '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach